There have been proposed an image processing apparatus configured to convert image data, which is expressed by multi gradations (for example, 256 gradations), into image data (for example, binary data), which is expressed by gradations that can be expressed per one pixel by using a printing material. As a result, a printing apparatus can express pseudo colors of the multi gradations over an entire area including a plurality of pixels in a printed image.